Pinky Promise
by echic24
Summary: Gary doesn't break his promises.  ShiguHaru, Brunetshipping


**I'm back! [again…]**

**Did ya' miss me? Probably not. But either way, I've got another story ready to be written. I promised myself that I wouldn't start a new story without finishing my first, so by the time your reading this, the last chapter of 'A Well Deserved Vacation' should be up.**

**I'm hoping I can get a good turnout like I did for September Zigzag. I'm not sure if I should break the story up into chapters or keep it as a one or two-shot, like I had originally planned. Whatever I choose, I hope you guys will like it! And if you have the time, please review. They're probably the best thing you can give to an author, whether its three words or three paragraphs. (:**

**One last thing before I let you go. This story contains Brunetshipping (yes, that is the correct spelling). If you don't like, don't read. And before you say "Pick a shipping and stick with it, you moron!", please consider the fact that I CAN'T. And I have tried repeatedly. In all actuality, I started as a Hoennshipper, then a Contestshipper (ugh…), then Advance, then Brunet, then SapphirePearl and other Yuri ships like Image, then Advance again, a brief Minamoshipping, some more Hoenshipping, Advance [again again], and then I don't know what. To sum that all up, the only thing I care about is that May is in the story and there is no Drew Romance or bashing of people like Ash, Gary, Brendan, Dawn, Kelly, Misty etc. So set down your bricks, please. (:**

**The song Haruka sings is called Madoromi no Rinne. It's from an anime called Utawarerumono, if you haven't watched it, please do! Anyways, you can listen to the full song here: .com/watch?v=QTiuZvKoBRA ****The lines I included in the story start at 2:26. Make sure you start there!**

**The song ****May**** sings is called Katayoku no Icarus (One-Winged Icarus). It's the opening to an anime called H2O: Footprints In The Sand. Again, it's a great anime. She sings the full song from start to end, so just open up a new tab, follow this link .com/watch?v=_wLYFyhIDzQ, and press play! Make sure to take your time while reading the lines in between, so you don't get ahead of the song.**

**Without further ado, I humbly present my third story!**

* * *

Gary Oak sat under the great oak tree (no pun intended) one warm Sunday afternoon. His back was leaning on the bark of the magnificent tree, and he was currently engrossed in his field notes taken the previous day. Nothing especially exciting happened, like discovering a new species of pokemon, but it was routine to bring along his journal when he went on his expeditions into the wilderness that was Kanto.

Well, actually, there was something. But at the time, Gary just brushed it off as a natural occurrence in nature; wind maybe, or even a shy creature stalking the intruder of its forest home.

He really should've written it down.

But now Gary had stopped reading. He was currently taking in the scene that lay before him. He was in a meadow, past the Oak Ranch and the woods that stretched out after it. The trip from his home in Pallet to this secluded spot was quite a hike. But thanks to the help of his Arcanine, he is able to cut the trip time by more than half. Yes, Extreme Speed comes in handy sometimes.

The meadow wasn't too large, but still big enough to house a beautiful assortment of wildflowers. There were tall ones, short ones, common ones, rare ones, large ones, small ones, and more. But there was also something strange about the field of blossoms; they were all just one color: white. Gazing at the ivory blossoms now, Gary couldn't help but remember the old Legend of the Freesias that his mother had told him.

"_Freesia; that was the name of an especially beautiful flower that grew in the meadow. A bright white blossom that stood out from all the rest, the freesias are ancient blooms that date back to Early Kanto. It is said that during The Great Fire in Luna Meadow, all the wildflowers and trees were destroyed; all except one. A league of young girls that took care of that meadow. The plants in that vast expansion of land were especially important; to the girls and to the population of the entire region alike. They were the very core and beginning of the life of the nature around it. As long as those blooms prospered, so would Kanto._

_Those girls were called the Heiresses of Kanto, and each were said to possess magical healing powers. One girl, named Haruka, was especially revered by the poor townsmen across the region; as she was a very influential advocate for the rights of the lower class. She took care of the people that the rest of society shrugged off as dirty and pointless. For this, she was greatly respected, loved, and looked up to, even though she was only seventeen. _

_During that terrible fire Haruka dashed to the end of the field, through walls of flame and thick clouds of smoke, towards her favorite flower. It was very rare, and if it died, so would the magic that ran through the streams of a certain poverty-stricken town named Pallet. That flower held Haruka's love and compassion towards the poor people of Pallet Town, her home town, and as long as it lived, the good people of her beloved town would prosper. _

_So she pushed herself through the searing heat of hell, and with each burn she could feel her power draining. If only she could run faster! But it was soon clear she was going nowhere fast. _

_Haruka had people she loved and people who loved her. She was a kindhearted and optimistic soul. But this was so hard, so draining. She fell and stumbled, over burning logs, burning branches, burning stems, burning flowers! Everything was alive with an angry heat._

_Finally, after a tremendous effort, Haruka tripped and collapsed. Panting, she lay on her stomach, helpless, thinking that this was the end. She silently prayed for her friends and sisters, and asked her parents to welcome her in Heaven when she got there. She had tried, but it was all in vain. _

_Her eyes were about to close, to shut tightly forever, but she saw something that kept her awake long enough to get up again. Her close friend, Hikari, was twenty or some odd yards to her left, fallen on the ground. In her arms were the burnt remains of the tiger lilies, beautifully fierce orange flowers that Hikari had taken care of since birth, practically. She was long gone, and the flowers that she was desperately clinging to were damaged beyond repair._

_Haruka would not let the freesias share the same fate, and she would certainly not let Hikari and so many others sacrifice themselves without anything good coming out of it._

_Her soul color, the thing inside her that represented the beliefs and feelings and magic that ran down deep inside of her, was a bright crimson and ivory swirl. Now it was visible; surrounding her in great columns above her upper back. They began to take shape._

_Slowly but surely, they were forming wings._

_Wings!_

_The strength was returning to her now; yes, a pulse of power now flowed through her veins as she slowly stood up. The freesias were only ten yards away._

_But they weren't white anymore._

_They were glowing; painted with the hateful fire in orange and yellow and red. _

_That outraged her more than all the injustices by the corrupt Kanto government combined. She couldn't allow it! No, she wouldn't allow it. _

_She was moving again, but her feet weren't touching the ground. She was flying. She became an angel, sent to protect what was most important._

_When she reached the flowers, she didn't care that her feet were black and her wings were fading. She grabbed the nearest freesia and transferred her energy into its stems. The effect came slow at first, but then spread rapidly to all the other ivory blossoms in the meadow. The ground she so shakily knelt upon glowed, but this time with a warm light; one streaked with crimson and full of healing properties. The fire couldn't even touch the freesias now, so they found another fuel source; the healer herself, Haruka._

_Tears streamed now, burning tracks through the dirt and ash on her once flawless face. Her beautiful dress was burned in multiple places, and her breathing was haggard and forced. But with one last burst of power, she did what was most fit to her. There, at the edge of the meadow, with the flames licking her body, she sang the lines from an old song to the flowers she could not save, to her sisters who were sacrificing themselves at that very moment, and for all the people suffering around her._

_fubiku no ato sukitooru [I'm invisible after the snowstorm]_

_umibe ni tachiomou [I stand on the beach, thinking]_

_ai no ito ga hikiyoseru hito no enishi tsumi no iro [The thread of love that draws people together is the color of sin]_

_aa kanashii to iezu iwazu [Oh - Without speaking of sadness]_

_aa tsuyogaru wake wo oshiete [Oh - Show me a reason to be strong]_

_toki wo machi shizuka ni futari moeru [Awaiting time, you and I burn quietly]_

_modoritakunai kako no watashi no kurushimi ni [My pain from a past I wish not return to]_

_toki wo matsu negai wo kanae tamae [I await time, please grant my wish]_

_yasuraide nemurimase to [And sleep peacefully]_

_kurikaesu rinne no nagaretadori [The flowing path of the repeating samasara] _

_owaranai sekai no shukumei wo mitsumeteru [We gaze upon the destiny of this endless world]_

_kurikaeshi utawareru monotachi yo [Repeat, those which are sung]_

_mezamereba akago no yume [When you wake from your infant dream]_

_mamorarete madoromu yoi [Protected by the sleeping night]_

_The fire around her stopped; ceased to destroy the precious items contained in the meadow. But it had come with a great price; the flowers and trees that had prospered before this terrible day were killed, now nothing more than black piles of ash._

_Those same ebony piles contrasted with the only flower left: ivory freesias. Those blossoms prospered after that tragedy, and to this day, the freesia stands in Luna Meadow, proudly swaying in gentle breezes._

_The spell that one brave girl cast on the holy ground there lives on, protecting anything inside that delicate ring of trees. No weeds grow amongst the freesias, no insects threaten to destroy those flowers. And it is all thanks to a seventeen year old girl named Haruka." My mother finished the story, closing the book and setting it back onto my nightstand._

"_Goodnight Gary." She said as she rose to leave the room._

"_Wait, Mom!" She turned to look at me. I continued. "What happened to Haruka?"_

_A sad look consumed her face. "I wish I knew. Some say she died, some say that all of this is made up." She paused. "But others believe that the spirit of Haruka lives on in the hearts of a certain girl."_

"_Who?" I asked._

"_One day you'll meet her." _

Soon after Gary's mother had told that story, she and his father were taken from him in a car accident. He moved in with his grandparents, who ironically, lived in Pallet Town.

Now sitting in the same field where the tragic story took place, Gary yawned. He didn't realize how much time he had spent here, under the oak, until the sky above him started to fill with orange and red and yellow.

"Wow…" was all he said. The sunset in the sky was stunning, and all he could do was stare at its natural beauty. A stupid move on his part, because as the sun fell further in the sky, so dwindled his best time for traveling back home. Soon the light would be gone, and he'd be forced to camp out here for the night. Even Arcanine, a very tough member of Gary's team, would not want to travel home at night because of how unfamiliar the territory was. Getting lost would make his situation worse.

Looking around now at the dark forest behind him and the now dark sky above him, he realized his mistake.

"Shit!" He took his phone out of his pocket to tell gramps he'd be stuck out here for another night, but, of course, no signal.

Gary then proceeded to search his pack for proper materials for camping. Luckily, he was always prepared with a flashlight, fire starter, water bottles, and some granola bars to get him through the night. But for some reason, he'd forgotten his sleeping bag.

"Isn't that convenient." He said with a sigh. He reached into his pack again for the pokeball that held Arcanine. As he released him, Gary explained their situation.

"Sorry buddy, but it looks as if were stuck here for the night." He said.

Arcanine looked around and whined. 'Do we have to?'

"Yeah. Sorry, it's my fault." Gary admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

Arcanine pounced on Gary, which ensued a lick-attack by the giant dog. It was meant to say 'Way to go, dumbass!' but it just turned out to be pure fun.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" You can't really take him seriously right now though, since Gary was trying (and failing) to control his laughter as he stood up.

"Let's set up now, and then we'll leave first thing in the morning." With that, Gary got a fire going under the oak tree, their designated sleep spot. Behind him was a conveniently placed Oran bush, and he took a handful from the vines and added it to their pile of food. Rationing each item, he gave Arcanine his share and then proceeded to eat his.

Nothing was out of the ordinary. Well, not yet.

"There's a man down there, Akira. It looks like he's going to be down there for the entire night." A girl, perched in the branches of a tall sycamore next to the occupied oak tree, whispered to the white fox next to her. It was an albino ninetails, loyal companion to the young girl. It shared the same clear blue eyes as its master, making it very rare and very beautiful.

The girl herself was a sight to see. Even though she was dirty and donned a few scars here and there, she was absolutely stunning. Long, dark brown hair fell down to her lower back. She had bangs, and the length of her hair was mysteriously naturally parted to look like pigtails that hung on her side. She wore a red top, fit to her skin, and white shorts that came to about halfway down her thigh. The red shirt was sleeveless, and had black accents on the bottom and on each shoulder. She wore no shoes, but each one was wrapped in white bandages, along with her wrists.

Her face, though, was probably the most striking feature. The girl had full lips, and also long lashes that framed her deep aqua orbs. Her irises changed on her mood, from a stormy gray-blue to a clear ocean, or an almost transparent aqua to a bright blue sky.

Currently they were the color of twinkling sapphires as she felt curiosity consume her. Sure, she had seen men around here before, but none ever stayed as long as this one. That oak tree was where she normally stayed at night, so it was strange to find it already taken when she returned to its familiar branches. Luckily the brunette boy didn't hear her scramble to the sycamore she sat in now, because he was caught up in the setting sun. She couldn't blame him though, as she often found herself doing the same.

'May. What should we do?' Akira spoke telepathically to the girl.

May turned and quietly said, "I want to observe them. It's been so long since we've had visitors from the outside world."

Akira nodded. 'Very well then. Should we get closer?'

"Yes."

May and Akira, having grown up here, very easily made a quiet leap from the sycamore to the oak. They moved toward the base of the tree, directly above Gary and Arcanine.

May could now see the man in more detail. He was not a man but in fact a teenager, around her own age of fifteen. He had brown hair, much lighter than hers, that ended in spikes. His skin was slightly tanned. Currently this curious person was talking with a giant dog, his emerald eyes closing and opening as he laughed with his partner. He has a nice laugh, May thought with a smile. Normally she shunned anyone who came into her carefully constructed world, but she didn't want to do that with him. She wished she could be sitting next to him, laughing with that oversized dog of his. The only time she'd ever laughed with another living thing was with Akira, and while that was fun, the inner part of herself longed for interaction with a real human like that boy.

Her eyes changed color from a curious sapphire to a melancholy navy. Realizing she had been leaning closer to the warm light beneath her, she pulled herself up. Akira looked at May with worried eyes. She understood completely how the young girl felt, because those two shared a bond so strong that whatever May felt, Akira did. One time May had eaten a bad berry, and although Akira had warned her to find something else to eat, they both ended up with massive stomach aches the next day. Thanks May.

But now, the heartache of her beloved human had crept into Akira's body. 'I'm sorry. Do you want to go back?' she asked May.

"No. It's warm here." May said, realizing that Akira was worried about her. "Besides, that gash from this morning is starting to kick in. It's much more comfortable here, and those oran berries behind you will help as an antibiotic."

'We'll have to wait until they fall asleep, but I'll get you those berries.' The wolf curled up into a V-shaped branch above May, but did not fall asleep.

May nodded, but turned her attention to the people beneath her, as they had started a conversation.

"Where should we go in the morning Arcanine?" the boy asked. "I really don't feel like rushing back to the lab."

The great dog, which May now knew as Arcanine nodded. It said something, but May had come to understand Pokespeak.

"Me neither. This place is really beautiful. Do you want to look around some more?" the dog said.

"Sure. I want to know whether that old legend is really true." Gary looked out into the meadow, and although it was dark, he could still make out the shapes of white flowers.

"Huh?" Arcanine tilted his head in confusion.

"You know, the Legend of the Freesias. The one about that girl named Haruka who lived here a long time ago. It was her favorite story…"

May gasped, loudly too. How did he know about her ancestor? Did he know about the Heiresses, too?

"Did you just hear something?" the boy looked around but thankfully, not above him.

Arcanine nodded. He had sensed a presence near them for quite awhile. But it didn't seem very threatening, so he had shrugged it off.

"Maybe it was just the wind…" Gary said.

Arcanine nodded again, not wanting to scare his master about something he wasn't sure about himself.

'Pull yourself together!' Akira scolded. 'Do you want to blow our cover?'

May silently shook her head. 'Sorry…' she thought, now speaking telepathically with Akira. 'It's just, if he knows about Haruka, what else does he know?'

'You heard him. He said 'legend,' didn't he? He only thinks it's a story.' Akira reassured her.

'You're right. I just overreacted. I'm sorry.'

'Its fine. Just get some rest, okay?'

'Yeah. I will.'

Checking to make sure she was in a stable position, May closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her. Seeing this, Akira drifted off as well.

Below them, the boys were winding down as well.

"Oh well, Arcanine. Let's go to sleep." Gary got as comfortable as he could on the hard ground, regretting again that he forgot his sleeping bag, and dozed off. Arcanine soon followed.

.: Later, in the middle of the night… :.

_So she pushed herself through the searing heat of hell, and with each burn she could feel her power draining. If only she could run faster! But it was soon clear she was going nowhere fast. She fell and stumbled, over burning wood, burning carpet, burning furniture. Everything was alive with an angry heat._

May jumped awake, but realizing where she was, quickly grabbed a branch to stable herself. "I hate when I dream of that." She whispered, panting. Then, quickly, she glanced down to see if she had awakened the outsiders.

'Good.' She sighed, finding them both asleep. 'I didn't wake them.'

She silently slipped down the trunk of the tree to the ground. Her feet didn't make a sound as the met the earth.

She walked to the berry bush, took a few of the fruit, and crushed them above her wound on her calf. The juices soaked into the cut, providing immediate relief to the injury she got while climbing a rocky overhang. Then she took the berry itself and gently rubbed small pieces of the mush into the gash, creating an antibiotic salve that would in time heal the cut. For now it would just keep away infection.

Her eyes, almost black from her nightmare, had changed once again to a sparkling sapphire. Curiosity consumed her once more as she walked around the tree to the two sleeping figures.

May knelt down beside the young boy. Strange noises were coming from him, his mouth slightly parted. His head was on top of his arm, and he lie on his side.

She decided to investigate his backpack. Maybe that would tell her why his was being so noisy in his sleep. She pulled out a flat piece of plastic, with pictures and lettering printed on its surface.

"'Gary Oak, Professor In Training.'" She read. "So that's his name." She said, matching the picture on the card to the boy next to her. "Gare-ree. Gare-reee." She liked saying such a foreign name.

Remembering the noises coming from Gary, an idea popped in her head. She came to the conclusion that he was snoring. Yes, she could remember that from her time spent in the outs—

'No, don't think about that!' May scolded herself. Overcome with a sudden wave of pain, starting in her head and spreading throughout her body, she held her sides tightly, kneeling over Gary. She got like this whenever her clouded memories of the past were brought up. She didn't understand them all, but they brought with them terrible pain, worse than any injury she'd sustained while out here. A few drops escaped her eyes, and landed beneath her.

Gary woke in an instant. But what he saw was confusing to the tenth degree. He woke because he thought it was raining, but the water on his face was salty. Looking up, he was shocked to see a crying girl around his age sitting next to him. Her face was twisted in pain, and her arms were wrapped around her sides. She didn't even notice him sit up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried for this strange girls safety.

She looked up finally, with dark chocolate hair framing a pretty face, tears burning tracks through the dirt. Her eyes were what scared him the most; they were very bright, but they looked so sad with that shade of ever blue that he didn't know what to think.

"No, I'm not.." she said. It was a quiet statement, barely audible really, but with it carried a thousand years of tragedy and depression. For some reason, just being around him was painful now.

Gary immediately thought back to the old legend. Why? He didn't know. There was something so familiar about this girl that he could swear he had seen before, but…

She was gone. The beautiful young girl had vanished right before his eyes. He looked around frantically. Had he imagined it? No, he was certain he'd saw her. He had drops on his cheek to prove it. The branches above him rustled for a few seconds before calming down. He wanted to chase after her, but didn't think he could at night. The girl had left without a trace. No, that's not true; she did leave something.

Taking it in his hands, Gary studied the barrette. She had it in her pocket, tucked safely between the folds and wrinkles of her shirt. But her hasty retreat had loosened it from its place and caused it to fall to the ground. It was of a crimson butterfly, with delicately woven and intricate wings. And in those wings were the tiniest hints of blue.

"Oh my god." He said, recognizing the item. "I'll find you, I promise!"

Being the science brain he was, he knew this wasn't rational thinking. She was dead! That's what he had read in the papers. But he had to find her again. That was certain.

Gary laid back, and surprisingly the ground didn't seem so rough anymore. Even though he didn't want it to, sleep consumed him as quickly and certainly as a storm.

_.: :._

"_Gary! Come here! Look what I found!" he heard her call him from the other part of the forest._

"_Coming May!" he said, running to find his friend._

_Finally catching up to her, he found her knelt down in the dirt, hunched over a rock. _

"_What is it?" he asked._

_The younger version of May turned and showed him what she had discovered. "Look! Isn't it pretty?"_

_In her hand was a barrette. It was of a crimson butterfly, with delicately woven and intricate wings. And in those wings were the tiniest hints of blue._

"_Yeah, it is. We should show grandpa and—"_

"_No! We can't tell anyone! This is our secret, kay?" May said._

"_Yeah."_

"_Pinky promise?" May asked, holding out a tiny pinky finger._

"_Pinky promise." Gary repeated, crossing his finger with hers._

"_Yay! Thank you Gary!" May gave Gary a big hug. "I know you don't break promises."_

_Gary's face got red as he stood there, his friend clinging to him. "Uh, no problem." He managed to say._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"_Gary, come here. I have bad news." Gary's grandfather motioned his grandson over to him. _

"_What about?" Gary was unaware that these next few words would change his life forever._

"_It's about your friend, May."_

"_What? Is she okay?" he was immediately thought the worst._

"_I'm afraid not…" Professor Oak started, not sure how Gary would take the news. "Her house, well it caught on fire last night. And well…" There was a long pause._

"_Spit it out, Goddammit!" Gary said._

"_She was in it. Sleeping." Oak sighed. "Her and that vulpix, well, they were the only ones to not get out."_

"_You lie! Of course she got out! May has probably the best senses in the world! She can smell a barbecued pork from a mile away and… one time she… she thought that…" Gary's voice trailed off._

"_Son, I'm really sorry." Oak placed a hand on Gary's shoulder, but it was quickly swatted away._

"_Don't touch me! You're a liar! And so is that paper!" He shouted, pointing to the newspaper with the headlines 'Fire in Pallet! Only two casualties.'"_

"_Only two." He said. "They act as if that's good! Those two were… were important! How can they say 'only two?'" Poor boy was at his breaking point. This wasn't something a thirteen year-old was supposed to hear. He fell to his knees and cried. His grandfather took him in a hug, and this time he didn't try to break free._

_After a week or so, the Oaks went to the funeral for twelve-year old May. It was there that the realization that May was really gone hit. Somewhere in the back of his brain, he kept wishing that she'd come running to his house one day, in that old shirt and shorts, barefoot of course, and ask him what they were gonna do that day. But sitting there, dressed in black in that room, next to growlithe, those dreams were squashed. The worst part was that he never got to say goodbye. The casket was closed, and they said they never found the bodies; they had been burned to non-existence._

_Now that hurt the most. The thought of sweet little May on fire was unbearable. It reminded him of her favorite story, the Legend of Freesia. He always thought that May looked like Haruka in the story, but he never told her. Now that the very same thing that had consumed Haruka had consumed May, well, he couldn't help but wonder. The legend had a happy ending. So where's mine?_

.: :.

Gary woke with a start.

"Geez. Haven't dreamt of her in a long time." Rubbing his eyes, Gary got out of bed. He got dressed and headed downstairs into the kitchen.

Today was his eighteenth birthday, and he knew just the way to celebrate it. Grabbing his cereal, a bowl, spoon, and milk, Gary sat down at the table to review his plans for the day.

He was enjoying his breakfast when his grandfather game down the stairs. "Ah, there's the birthday boy! You know Gary, you're an adult now. Dontcha' think it's time to get a girl and stop living at home?"

Gary turned to give a death glare to Oak, a vein popping out of his forehead. "I hope you know that as an adult, this ranch belongs to me since I am your successor."

"Yeah well, that doesn't answer the girl part of it." Oak countered.

"Whatever." Gary stood up and walked past the other man and to the door. "I'll be leaving now." He said as he grabbed his bag and coat from the rack.

"Aw Gary I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Happy Birthday, okay?" Professor Oak sighed.

"Goodbye." Gary said.

'You'd think he'd be over her by now. It's been three years since that happened.' The professor thought as the door closed.

In actuality, he wasn't over her. And especially not after that experience in Luna Meadow. He knew that girl was her. But he's never seen her since, even after multiple trips to that place.

He decided that this would be the last trip. If he still couldn't find her, than he'd be forced to forget her.

But he didn't want to forget May. He hoped that she'd show herself this time.

.: :.

"It's his birthday today, Akira. May 26th." May said, laughing at the irony of the date.

"So you still remember?" Akira asked.

"Yes. I don't know why I never could, but now I'm just glad my memories are back." She smiled, sitting with Akira in the middle of the meadow. A breeze picked up her hair and created a swaying banner of deep chocolate brown.

"You scared me that day. You were in so much pain." Akira said sadly, remembering the events that took place a little over a year ago.

"I know. But I'm glad it happened. Without it I would never have found out about the past." Nothing was going to put a damper on her happiness today.

"Are you going—" Akira asked.

"Yes, I will." May stood up. "I pinky promise." She held up her little finger to the sky.

.: :.

"Okay Arcanine, you can slow down now." Gary said as Arcanine lowered his speed. They had reached Luna Meadow. Gary dismounted off his "horse" and entered the field, with Arcanine not far behind.

'So this is the last time?' Arcanine asked.

"Yeah. The last." He said.

'She'll be here. I know it.' Arcanine reassured.

Gary didn't answer. They were making their way to the grand ol' oak tree at the edge of the meadow. The sweet scent of freesias in full bloom met their noses as a gentle wind danced around their bodies. It was a very picturesque scene, with a warm sun shining on them in a cloudless blue sky. But even looking at that sky hurt Gary. It looked so much like her eyes…

Upon reaching the tree, Gary plopped down in front of it, much like he had done about a year ago and many times since. Arcanine took his usual place near him. All they did was wait when they came here. Sometimes even for the entire day. But they never again spent the night.

An hour passed with no sign of her. But he was determined to stay as long as it took. So he sat there, patient as ever.

.: :.

"You here that?" Gary asked, sensing déjà vu.

'Yeah. Was that a laugh?' Arcanine asked.

"Yeah, it was." Gary smiled. He was content again. He'd wait until she came to him.

Another two hours came and went. Gary couldn't help but think that he had imagined that laugh. Surely she wouldn't make him wait that long.

But one more hour passed, and Gary's hopes were starting to dwindle. It was noon now, and he was starting to get hungry. He only packed one meal, because he never stuck around for the sunset. He always left at five.

Eating his lunch as slowly as he could, Gary tried to hold on to those last bits of optimism he had left.

'Maybe she got lost.' He thought. 'Or maybe she's stuck somewhere. I'm sure she'll be here soon….right?'

.: :.

They'd been here for awhile, not moving an inch. Glancing at his watch, Gary was disappointed to see that it was already 4:59 pm. The sun would be setting very soon, perhaps in a half hour. But he needed to see her today. Was he willing to stay longer?

The answer was hell yes.

While sitting there for all those hours, Gary had come to a conclusion. I mean, what else is the boy going to do? It was a very startling conclusion yes, but also a very true one.

He loved May.

Well, honestly, he already knew that. But to admit it to himself was totally different.

But to think that she might not show? To think that all this was just made up?

He wouldn't allow himself to think such things. If he had to, he'd go to the ends of the earth and back to find May. Nothing would ever stop him.

Two things he was certain of now. One, his name is Gary Oak; Two, he loved May.

Looking at his watch, then up to a suddenly orange sky, Gary sighed. The last time he saw this was when all this started.

"Huh." Gary said, laughing a little.

Arcanine looked at him like he belonged in the loony box. 'What could possibly be funny? As your friend I'll come with you, and as your - I'm forced to stay. But what in the hell is so funny after nine goddamn hours?' Let's just say he wasn't as optimistic as Gary.

"Well I was just thinking…"

'Oh brother.' Arcanine mumbled.

Gary chuckled at his friend's sour disposition. "I was thinking that all this started with a sunset. Wouldn't it be funny if it ended with one?"

'Hilarious.'

"Aw! Don't be such a killjoy." Gary got up to ruffle Arcanine's fur, but stopped. Above them, slowly getting louder, was a voice.

It was singing.

_Nakushita kako, tobenai sora, kienai kizu mo __[Even with a lost past, an unflyable sky, and unfaded wounds]_

_Kimi ga ita kara, waraiaeta n da… __[Because you were here, we could laugh together]_

This voice was beautiful; strong and clear in their words. Surely their voice could stop time if it wanted to. Gary smiled as he listened to her sing. He understood every word.

_Ao no oka ni wa, gyuttoshita omoide ga [On the blue hill, the recollections that I held so tightly]_

_Furitsumori boku ni yume o ataeru [Accumulate and give me a dream]_

_Hoshi no yoru ni wa, tooku orion sashite [On a starry night, I pointed at a distant Orion]_

_Hane ga nai koto o wasureta [And forgot that I don't have wings]_

_Boku wa hikari ga nakute, sore de yokatta [It's okay that I dont have light]_

_Tada kimi dake wa, "doushite?" to boku o mitte wa [It's just that only you said, "Why?" looked at me]_

_Naita… [And cried...]_

"_Tori ni nareba kaze ni nareba kanau no kana?" ["If I become a bird, If I become the wind, will my wish be fulfilled?"]_

_Boku wa sonna ijiwaru itte [I'm saying it so nastily]_

"_Futari de nara te o awasete tsubasa de ne" ["If we're together, our hands are wings when we join them."]_

_Tsuyoi kimi no koe ni, aa, nazeka namida ga afureteta [From the voice of you, who is strong, somehow tears overflowed]_

He stood up. Above him sat the girl he'd been waiting for. May looked at him for a moment, and then continued singing in her lucid tone. This had been her song when she was young. She used to sing it all the time.

A swablu landed next to her on the branch.

_kimi wa itsudemo boku no hidamari dakara [Because your my sunny spot at all times]_

_mabushisugite tama ni tsuraku naru yo [You're too bright and it gets painful occasionally]_

_hashaida kioku, koi wo yubikiri shitara [In my memories of when we frolicked, we made a pinky promise on love]_

_"arigatou" ga kokoro kogashita ["Thank You" made my heart leap]_

__

Soshite sekai wa kyuu ni ugokidasu n da [And the world abruptly begins to move]

_MONOKURO no hana wa, niji no you ni saku hazu sa [The monochrome flowers should bloom like a rainbow]_

_kitto… [Surely...]_

__

"iroasenai omoidetachi mune ni imasu ka?" ["Are there unfading recollections in your chest?"]

_midori hirogaru kougen kakete [Soaring through the plateau where greenery unfolds]_

_futo ryoute wo hirogeta nara kanjiru hazu [If we suddenly spread our hands, then we must have felt it]_

_sou sa mugen no ima, saa uta to tomo ni habatakou yo [That's right, at the infinite now, c'mon, let's fly along with our song]_

_tsunaida te wa, kumo wo kitte [Our joined hands cut through the clouds]_

_oozora to iu, ibasho kureta [And gave me a place to be, known as the heavens]_

_mamoru tsuyosa wa ikiru tsuyosa [The strength to protect is the strength to live]_

_motto takaku motto takaku [Because I want to try flying]_

_tonde mitai kara... Ah [Higher and higher... Ah]_

She looked at him and smiled. Her brown hair flowed at her side, swaying in the wind. They looked like wings, flowing behind her. "Do you remember this song?" she seemed to ask with her eyes. She closed them once more, as her lips parted to utter the last lines of her favorite song as a little girl.

"_Tori ni nareba kaze ni nareba kanau no kana?" ["If I become a bird, If I become the wind, will my wish be fulfiled?"]_

_Boku wa sonna ijiwaru itte [I'm saying it so nastily]_

"_Futari de nara te o awasete tsubasa de ne" ["If we're together, our hands are wings when we join them."]_

_Tsuyoi kimi no koe ni, aa, nazeka namida ga afureteta [From the voice of you, who is strong, ah, somehow tears overflowed]_

She finished her song with eyes closed. When she opened them, out spilled tears of joy. Gary walked until he was standing under May. He held out his arms and said,

"I'll catch you. Pinky promise."

She laughed and slipped off the branch. Gary caught her with ease, bridal style. She blushed. Now it was his time to laugh. "I keep my promises, remember?" He set her down on the ground so she could stand on her own. But apparently she didn't want to. May hugged Gary tight as soon as her toes felt purchase.

"I know." She said. She looked up, still with crystal tears running down her face.

Gary reached into his pocket. He clasped his hand tightly around the object before pulling it out. He put is closed hand in between them, and then opened it to reveal what's inside.

A barrette; of a crimson butterfly, with delicately woven and intricate wings. And in those wings were the tiniest hints of blue.

May gasped. "I thought for sure I lost it…"

Carefully, he clipped it into her chocolate locks. "Nope."

She smiled so brightly, and her eyes were that of the daytime sky. She shook her head. "You have it." She said. Unclipping it from her hair, she placed it into his hand again. "Think of it as an early birthday present. From when you first found it."

"Oh? So I don't get anything today?" Gary faked a look of sadness, but in reality nothing could make him sad right now.

"Of course not silly." May laughed. With that, she leaned in and kissed him.

When they finally broke apart, she said "Happy Birthday."

_.: Fin :._

* * *

**Eh? Did I do good?**

**I hope so. I worked my ass off editing this thing. Twenty-eight pages on Word. Twenty-eight! I highly recommend never making a oneshot that long.**

**And don't even get me started on the lyrics part. Let's just say I came into this thing without much experience with columns and rows, but left with too much.**

**My complaining aside, tell me what you think. If anything, please review and tell if I should write Chapter Two. I was thinking of using that as sort of an epilogue to explain what happened past, present, and future. Like when May returns to Pallet. Yes? No? Tell me please. PMs are also accepted.**

**I have a poll up on my profile. Please vote in it! It'll help me decide what pairing to upload next. So far, Advanceshipping is winning.**

**I should thank anyone in advance who plans on reviewing. If I make a next chapter, I will credit you there. If I don't, expect to see it in my next story! I'd never forget about you guys. But, if by any small chance I do (sorry!), please tell me.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sincerely,**  
**~echic24**


End file.
